


Scars Mean Strength

by The_Pocket_Llama



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Female Reader, Mentions of Chronic Illness, Papyrus is too pure for this world, Relationship could be platonic or romantic, Scars, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pocket_Llama/pseuds/The_Pocket_Llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time someone ever saw your scars as a sign of strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Mean Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad self image day so I wrote this to get myself out of a funk. It's super self indulgent, though I hope that a few others can relate and enjoy it as well.
> 
> It is unedited and I have no beta reader, so if there are any glaring mistakes please let me know!

It was hot inside, or at least hotter than you were comfortable with for a mid-January afternoon. You were a bit too warm for sweaters and jeans, but you weren’t about to turn off the heat and have the chill from the outside leech all the warmth from you. So you opted for a tank top and some shorts, keeping your sweatshirt around your waist just in case you got cold later.

“Human!” Papyrus’s voice broke through the quiet of your apartment as you heard your apartment door slam open. You looked up from your spot on the couch, the book in your hands momentarily forgotten as you gave the skeleton a wide grin. You really loved when the goober invited himself over—his presence was welcome over the silence any day. “I have come to watch movies with you, as per your suggestion last weekend!”

Ah, that’s right. You promised him that you would watch some of your favorite movies some time. That apparently meant today. Not that you minded, as you were sure that whatever ones you didn’t have on disk would be available online. Folding the corner of your page, you set the book on your coffee table before standing to greet the skeleton. “Hey, Paps. Good to see you.” You laughed softly, opening your arms for your usual welcome hug. Papyrus was very physical with his affection and his friends, and he always hugged you like you were reuniting after years of being apart, not days. Just another thing you loved about him.

He made quick strides over to you, wrapping his bony arms around your waist. A surprised squeak left you as he whisked you up off your feet, spinning you around once before putting you back onto the ground. You couldn’t help the blush creeping to your cheeks as you laughed. He was always so charming. His eyesockets were on you as he let out soft “nyeh-heh-heh”s, but suddenly stopped, seeming to notice something. You blinked in confusion, glancing behind you to see what on earth he was staring at, but didn’t find anything. When you looked back at the skeleton, his brow bones were furrowed in curiosity, maybe worry? 

“Uh, everything okay Paps?” You gave an awkward laugh, taking a step back from your friend. It wasn’t like him to stare like this… you couldn’t help the self-conscious feeling crawling on your back. 

“A-Ah, forgive me, human!” He looked away, color rising to his cheekbones as he cleared his throat. “It is nothing!”

You weren’t exactly convinced, raising a brow before shrugging. If he didn’t want to share, you weren’t going to press. He didn’t seem like the type to hide things, but you supposed even Papyrus had his days. “Alright, whatever you say. Ready to watch those movies?”

“Yes! I will get refreshments!” He gave a heroic pose before marching off to the kitchen. Wouldn’t that be your job since it was your home? Ah well, whatever made him happy and get out of this weird funk of his. You got the DVD set up, skipping through the trailers before the movie. When everything was set up you glanced to the entrance to the kitchen. Did Papyrus need any help? Worth asking, you supposed, walking to see what he was doing. He was fixing up two mugs of what smelt like hot chocolate, and you couldn’t help but smile as you watched him work, carefully measure the hot cocoa mix into each mug. 

“Need any help there, buddy?” You offered, causing the skeleton to jump. He shook his head with a nervous laugh, and you couldn’t help but feel kind of bad for surprising him like that. 

“I am fine, but… I do have a question, human.” Papyrus’s voice was far more solemn than what you were used to, and red flags started going off in your mind. Was something wrong with your friend? Was it Sans? Was he in trouble or something? 

Swallowing your anxieties, you give a little nod, “Of course, Papyrus. What is it?”

He turned to you, a serious expression on his face as he took a step forward. His head reached out to you, a point of his finger gently brushing over your skin. You flushed, confusion written on your face, “What is this mark? Are you hurt, human?” You blinked. Once. Twice. Before you realized what he was asking. Below your left collar bone was a single surgical scar, sunken in and pale from age. Was that what this was about? He had never seen that scar because it really wasn’t noticeable unless you were wearing low cut clothing, and you let out a small sigh of relief. Thank god it wasn’t serious. 

“That’s just a scar, Paps.” You reached up to touch it yourself. The skin was a different texture than the rest of you, and you could barely feel your own fingertips trace over it. Numb to the touch. 

Papyrus didn’t seem quite content with that answer, taking your hand into his own as he fretted over the little line. “Did you get hurt? Did something attack you, human!? You are far more fragile than monsters are. If you need me to, I will protect you!”

How sweet. You felt pretty bad for making him fret, though. “It’s alright, Papyrus, really. It’s an old scar, you just haven’t seen it yet. I uh, get sick a lot, so I have scars all over the place. It’s really no big deal.”

You tried to simplify your situation for his sake. Your chronic illness forced you into the hospital often, and because of complications you had more surgical scars than the average person. Most of which were out of sight when you were completely clothed, though you really didn’t mind them anyways. It was more an inconvenience, especially when you had to try and explain. 

“You’re… sick?” Oh no. Here come the overbearing attempts at helping, you were sure of it. You liked the sentiment, sure, but you hated when people thought you were incapable of handling yourself. Papyrus only looked impressed, and you could have sworn he had actual sparkles in his eye sockets as he spoke, “Human, you are far stronger than I took you for! You were able to beat me at a snowball fight and help me solve puzzles all while being sick! I could learn a lot from your determination.”

Well you weren’t expecting that. Heat rushed to your face as you grinned, looking away in a flustered state, “J-Jeez, thank you Papyrus. I’m not that strong, really.”

The kettle on the stove began to whistle, pulling both of your attentions towards the noise. Papyrus quickly turned to shut off the heat, pouring the boiling hot water into both mugs of cocoa powder as he hummed thoughtfully, “Undyne says that scars are a sign of strength! If you have lots of them that must mean you are very strong.”

Scars as a sign of strength? That was... a really nice thought, actually. You smiled as you took one of the mugs from the counter. Still too hot to drink, but you put it to your lips anyways, slowly blowing on the surface as you locked eyes with Papyrus yet again. “Thanks, Papyrus. I don’t really give my scars much mind, but… it’s really nice to be considered strong. Especially by someone as great as you.”

If he wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now. He cleared his non-existent throat before picking up his mug. “W-Well of course! But I do wonder, human, do scars hurt to have? Undyne says they can be painful to some…”

You just shook your head, “Nah, I really don’t feel mine. The skin is numb to the touch. Honestly, if I didn’t see your hand you probably could have gotten away with touching it without me knowing.” That was a weird thought, but one you had quite often. Not being able to feel part of yourself was strange. 

Papyrus seemed to think about this for a moment, his attention turning away from you a moment. Suddenly, he perked up, a hopeful expression back towards you as he smiled wider, “Can I see your other scars, human?”

It was your turn to blush now. Papyrus, sweet innocent Papyrus, had to have no idea what he was asking. It wasn’t like he knew the only way for him to see your other scars was to take off your shirt, right? Though it wasn’t like it mattered much… you had spent the night at his and Sans place before. Seeing you in a bra wasn’t the end of the world. Especially if it was just Papyrus, right?

Good god, if Sans knew he would kill you. 

“U-Uh, yeah, I guess. I mean, if you really want to. Sure.” You were fumbling over your words as you gripped your mug tighter. Jeez, why were you so nervous? He was only curious, no need to make it weird. “B-But let’s go to the living room first!”

With careful steps you made your way to the living room, mug in hand and Papyrus trailing behind you. Nervousness and doubt began to tug at your mind. The scar on your chest was small enough that it wasn’t too gross, but your other ones were definitely… stranger looking. Besides, Papyrus was a skeleton. He didn’t get scars, so seeing them would be weird to him, wouldn’t they? 

Swallowing your insecurities, you sat down on the couch, setting your mug on the coffee table. Papyrus took a seat next to you, curious eyes still on you.  
“Uh, promise you won’t think they’re too weird?” You ask with an awkward laugh, holding a pinky out to him. He just laughed, his normal NYEH HEH HEHs soothing your frazzled nerves as a bony pinky wrapped around your own. 

“I promise, human! Though if you don’t want to show me, you don’t have to. There is no pressure!” 

You shook your head, “Nah, I kinda want to show them off. Some of them have pretty good stories, you know!” The nervousness began to ebb away, and you pulled off your shirt in a swift motion. You kept the fabric in your lap so after his curiosity was stated you could put it back on. He looked at you in wonder, eyes tracing over the most obvious of your scars. Slowly, he lifted a hand to touch it, glancing back at your face for permission. With a nervous laugh, you took his bony hand into your own, prompting him to trace his fingertips across the straight scar. Whereas the one near your collar bone was sunken in and pale, this one was nearly white and raised above the rest of your skin, enough to be noticeable. The skin pulled in funny ways, causing its texture to be strange, but Papyrus didn’t seem grossed out by it in the slightest, simply running his fingers across it absentmindedly. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked as you let your hand drop back to your side. You gave him a reassuring grin. He was honestly so sweet, being so worried about you.

“Nah, like I said, I really can’t feel them.” 

“What happened?” He sounded so heartbroken, and a pang of regret hit you hard. Maybe this wasn’t the best idea...

“Uh, well I get sick a lot, so doctors had to go in and fix me.” You tried to simplify it to the best of your ability, “Since I’m not made of magic and have all this squishy stuff in the way, they needed to cut me open a little to help me.” You pinched the skin on your side in emphasis, and Papyrus gave a nod, seemingly understanding.

“You are very brave to go through all of that.” His voice was serious as he pulled his hand away, placing it on top of yours. Your blush only darkened, and in a move of pure foolishness, you hugged him as tight as you could. Your hands pressed into the back of his ribcage as you nuzzled his shirt, getting a surprised laugh out of the skeleton. “H-Human?”

“Thanks, Papyrus. It’s nice that you think I’m so brave and strong. Usually people don’t think that when I show them my scars.”

“Well,” He wrapped his arms around your waist, bones pressed against your bare skin as he hummed happily, “You are very welcome, human!”

To feel so comfortable in your own body, thanks to the kind words of a friendly skeleton... filled you with determination!

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but think that Undyne would have a few scars of her own, so Papyrus would make the connection with strength as opposed to weakness. Though fish monster scars probably look a lot different than human scars, which is why he would be so concerned at first.


End file.
